


You're Such A Charmer

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Charmed, I'm Sure [2]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, M/M, New Year's Eve, Partying, dunno how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: Brendon is in charge of the New Year's Eve party at Prince Charmers. He decides to make it gay.





	You're Such A Charmer

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't planning on posting anything today or really do anything. But I was joking around with [SnitchesAndTalkers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SnitchesAndTalkers/pseuds/SnitchesAndTalkers) and this kind of came about. So happy new year! Enjoy some weird random stuff I wrote for my Prince Charmers universe.

Brendon had accomplished his goal, and he grinned as he walked around the party. When Pete had put him in charge of planning the Prince Charmer’s New Year's Eve party, there had been a few eye rolls. Ryan said it would be the gayest party of the decade, and that was the theme Brendon had stuck with just to spite him. He hoped Ryan had learned his lesson about using gay as a synonym for shitty. It had been his goal to throw the most flamboyant party of the year. He’d certainly done that. Gabe had encouraged him every step of the way, or “enabled”, according to Patrick. But it didn’t matter, the party was in full swing and Brendon could tell it was a great success.

The hall was packed and expertly decorated. There were silver glitter stars cascading from the ceiling. Delicate pink flowers arranged in huge displays around the room. And glowing fairy lights in pink, purple, and blue hovering over the crowd. The tables were overflowing with food. Everything from Greek salads to apple blossoms, from sushi to swan. He’d tried to find foods from various kinds of backgrounds. Especially as he’d invited everyone who came to Prince Charmers.

It wasn’t just Charmers. He’d asked elves, goblins, shapeshifters, trolls, dwarves, werewolves, a couple vampires, some ghosts, and a zombie. Brendon wondered if he should have asked a few Banals too, if only for comic effect. Patrick and Daisy had said absolutely not because they were the least fun people ever.

But that didn’t matter. The music was playing, the store was magically enhanced so it was three times the size. Ryan had bitched about some of the illusions he’d had to cast of course. But if there weren’t rainbows over the dance floor raining hearts on people during the love songs, what was the point of being magical? For added effect, all the walls had been changed to large, ornate mirrors. Brendon had liked the idea of a sort of Versailles feel.

There was a crystal fountain right in the center of it all. Rather than water, it was pink champagne with glitter berries floating in it. They had been a pain in the ass to create, but worth it. He’d crossbred raspberries with a peculiar berry found only in certain parts of Fairy. The result was something small and soft that looked like purple jewels and tasted like Fruit Roll-Ups. That had been a tricky bit of spellwork, but people could drink all they wanted from it and it wouldn’t run dry. A snap of the fingers and a golden champagne flute would appear from nowhere. It seemed easier than just leaving a table with glasses there.

Above the fountain was Brendon’s absolutely favorite feature of the room. A rainbow disco ball, courtesy of Pete. It reflected the light from the rainbows, the hearts, the stars, and the fairy lights. It made some beautiful illusions too, depending on what light was hitting it at the time. Brendon had particularly enjoyed the gold dancing peacocks, he was pretty sure Gabe came up with that one.

He was making his way around the room, making sure everyone was having a good time. He’d had to dodge more than one of the waiters. Nubile male elves in rhinestone-studded g-strings and layered necklaces. Surprisingly, that hadn’t been Gabe’s or Brendon’s idea. He had to admit, they were a nice touch and he’d have to thank Vicky for making it happen.

Brendon had joked about wearing something to match the waiters, but Gabe had talked him out of it. He then said he would wear a gold lamé tuxedo and sequin top hat. But Gabe had said, “You’re not ringing in the New Year looking like a gay ringmaster.” Sometimes Gabe was absolutely no fun. So instead, Brendon was in a silver metallic three-piece suit with a white silk shirt and black leather ankle boots. He had to admit, he looked good.

“Hey!” Brendon turned around and grinned when he saw Pete approaching. “So is this gay enough yet?”

“Almost,” Brendon replied, and cackled.

Pete raised an eyebrow. “Were you always like this and I didn’t notice or did Gabe do this to you?”

“A bit of both. Where’s Patrick?”

“Over there. He’s trying to figure out how you guys did the endless champagne,” Pete replied.

Brendon rolled his eyes as he saw, yes, Patrick was at the champagne fountain. He was running his hands above it and muttering, a sign he was trying to locate which spell was used. “Let’s go see if we can get your boyfriend to quit being a nerd and have some fun.”

“Yeah okay.” Pete was grinning now too.

They went over, and Brendon said, “Hey! Patrick! I was just wondering if you noticed something.”

“Noticed what?” Patrick asked, glancing up.

“There’s a HUGE party going on around you!” Brendon yelled, flapping his hands about.

“Tell me how you did the fountain,” he replied.

“Nuh uh! That secret dies with me. And you’re not gonna be able to reverse engineer it without taking the whole room apart so knock it off.” Brendon snapped his fingers twice and filled two glasses for Pete and Patrick. He handed one to each of them and said, “Come on, it’s a fucking party! Get drunk, dance, have fun.”

“Gabe’s a bad influence on you,” said Patrick, but he took the glass and sipped. Pete was laughing and downed his entire drink in one go.

“Pff, he wishes. Laters!” Brendon got a glass of champagne for himself and went back to being a good host. Which mostly meant talking to people, making sure everyone was having a good time. A few people, he stole their keys and various other transportation methods. They were clearly too wasted to drive. There probably wasn’t too much harm in letting a troll take a magical doorway home. However, Brendon wanted to avoid her ending up in some poor Banal kid’s closet.

Brendon found Victoria on one of the overstuffed couches, with Ryan in her lap and arms wrapped around him. Ryan was smiling as though it was the best night of his life. If the many empty glasses surrounding them was any indication, it probably was.

“Beebo!” Vicky said, laughing. “Oh, my fucking… This is the best party!”

“It’s the only way to ring in the New Year. Make everything gay as fuck,” Brendon replied, which got her and Ryan laughing.

“You’re the weirdest person I know,” said Ryan.

“I’m not taking that off a guy who has a pet dragon. You guys need anything?”

“Yeah, can you get one of those waiter dudes to bring us more cakes?” Vicky asked.

“Yeah the ones with the strawberry cream,” Ryan added.

“I’ll send one over,” he assured them. But they started kissing, so Brendon was pretty sure they hadn’t heard him. He laughed and found a nearby waiter, telling him what Ryan and Vicky had ordered.

Brendon waved to Lolo as he passed the DJ booth, and was not surprised to see Bebe closeby, dancing like she was made for it. Brendon felt bad for interrupting, but he tapped her on the shoulder and asked, “Have you seen Gabe?”

“He’s getting the surprise, it’s almost midnight,” Bebe told him and smirked.

“Oh right, how could I forget?”

Gabe had told Brendon he had a huge surprise planned for the New Year. And no matter how much Brendon had begged, pleaded, yelled, and even attempted sexual bribes, Gabe would not tell Brendon what it was.

Lolo was smirking as she started another track, and Brendon noticed there was an odd mist creeping along the floor of the room. It was silver and smelled vaguely of lilies. He was in the middle of wondering what the hell that was all about when a spotlight came on.

Pete was standing in front of the DJ booth, microphone in hand as he said, “Welcome to Prince Charmer’s, New Year's Eve! Everyone having a good time?” There were a lot of cheers, which made Brendon grin.

“Good! So, as you can see, we put Brendon in charge of the decorations this year,” Pete said, which a few people laughed, more cheered. “The theme is… Brendon, what’s the theme?”

“Gay As Fuck!” Brendon called out.

“Right, right. Gay As Fuck! Which, I think is actually pretty fitting. It’s been a rollercoaster year, and we’ve had some tough times. But here we are, New Year's Eve, and frankly, we could all use some gay. Not just sexuality wise, but in general. Take the time to enjoy things, and try to be a bit happier. Do stuff because it makes you happy, not because it’ll make you money. Or make you famous or something. Be gay as fuck, and don’t be embarrassed about it. Fuck knows I’m not.”

“Me neither!” Brendon yelled, and more people laughed.

“Yeah yeah, you’re very gay Brendon, we know. Anyway, it’s almost midnight. So, everyone who’s got a special someone, you may wanna cozy up with them. If you don't have someone, find someone. Especially, as we’ve got a special surprise for you.” Pete was grinning like a madman. Apparently, he knew whatever the fuck Gabe was planning. Brendon was going to kick him in the shins later for not telling him.

“I’m gonna need Patrick, Vicky, Joe, and Bebe to come up here, please,” said Pete. As they did, he added, “Also shout out to Andy for pre-recording your parts. You’re a buzzkill for not coming! But hopefully, you have fun at whatever weird Charmer CrossFit bullshit you’re doing tonight.”

The booth was changing into a stage, which made Brendon raise an eyebrow. He definitely hadn’t planned that, and he wondered how many people knew what Gabe’s surprise was. They were grabbing instruments, and Pete looked smug as fuck. “So now, everyone gather around, because we’re gonna ring in the New Year! Get your dance on and a drink in your hand, and give it up for Gabe Saporta!”

Brendon turned his head to see one of the mirrors on the other side of the room open like a door. Gabe came out, wearing a purple sequin blazer, with a white embroidered shirt and black velvet trousers. He had a microphone in his hand and was grinning. He started to sing.

“Yo check it out, I’ve got a plan, here’s my intention…”

He was grinning and cheered as Gabe made his way through the crowd, singing the song that always made Brendon laugh. It was the weirdest, lamest parody of ‘I Kissed A Girl’ in existence, but Gabe made it sexy as hell. He was making his way through the crowd, singing at several guys. But when he reached the last refrain of the hook, Gabe was standing in front of Brendon.

“I kissed a boy, and they liked it,” he sang, a smirk on his face. Gabe pushed Brendon into a chair and kept singing as he straddled his lap. Brendon was laughing, and he took a few dollars out of his pocket, tossing them at Gabe. That got people rolling, and when Gabe finished singing, he pulled Brendon in for a kiss.

Brendon kissed back enthusiastically, ignoring the catcalls from various people around them. He sank his fingers into Gabe’s hair, moaning as he felt Gabe grind down against him. It was a bit awkward, as Gabe was so damned tall. He heard the microphone drop, and someone was counting down to midnight. Brendon didn’t give a flying fuck.

Gabe pulled back and smirked, saying, “Happy New Year, baby.”

They both looked up, to see the rainbows were shattering into pieces and falling, along with the stars and hearts. Gold and silver birds were flying overhead, and fireworks were exploding safely around them. People were cheering, laughing, kissing…

“Happy New Year,” Brendon replied and pulled Gabe in for another kiss.

They went from making out to groping each other, Brendon was getting harder by the second. He broke away, and Gabe said, “Fuck, baby, I wanna--”

“Yeah, yeah,” Brendon gasped.

Gabe got up and pulled Brendon with him. They dodged past people, but most everyone was in their own little world. The promise of new beginnings, it was a heady feeling. Brendon bumped into several people, one of which was a tall man in a cloak and silver mask. He thought it was a weird outfit for a party but to each their own.

They went through the mirror door, which closed behind them. Gabe smiled as lights came on, and he said, “Nice isn’t it? Specially crafted it just for us.”

A mirrored room, with rococo furniture in silver and white brocade. The sheets on the bed were black satin, and Brendon said, “Holy shit you’re amazing.”

“Damn right I am,” said Gabe, stripping out of his jacket. Brendon kissed him, unbuttoning Gabe’s shirt. They tore at each other’s clothes, kissing until they were both breathing hard and naked.

“Did you like your surprise?” Gabe asked, stroking Brendon’s cock.

“Fuck yeah, I mean can’t you tell?”

“I dunno,” he replied, smirking. “I mean, this could be for anything.”

Brendon laughed. “You’re such an asshole.”

“You love it.” They kissed again and collapsed on the bed.

“We need lube,” Brendon said as Gabe kept jacking him.

“Got you covered.” Gabe slipped his hand under one of the pillows, producing a tube of lube. “How do you want it?”

“Fuck me,” he replied. “We can take it slow or whatever tender shit later. I want you.”

“I knew that was gonna get you riled up. C’mon move over. ” Brendon nodded and positioned himself, spreading his legs for Gabe. In turn, he slipped between them and bit Brendon’s nipple. Gabe slicked his fingers up, pressing one in right away. It made Brendon gasp, and Gabe smirked. “You’re so fucking hot.”

“Damn right. But fuck have you seen yourself lately?” He kissed Gabe. “So fuckin’ hot. God your voice, I love it when you sing low like that. Gets me so--AH!”

Gabe had two fingers in him now and was probing him viciously. “Love you like this.” He was scissoring his fingers, laying kisses on Brendon’s chest and stomach.

“Love you too. Oh, fuck! Deeper, deeper!”

“Hey my fingers only go so far,” Gabe told him. He shoved a third finger in, saying, “Almost there baby.”

“Would you just fuck me already?!” Brendon yelled, squirming.

“You bossy little--Fine.” He pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up, saying, “This is gonna hurt a bit.”

“Good,” said Brendon, gasping as Gabe grabbed his hips and pulled him closer.

They were kissing again, Brendon digging his fingernails into Gabe’s neck. He bit Gabe’s lip, pulling on it with his teeth as Gabe thrust into him. His back arched, and yes, it hurt. It was too much too fast, but Brendon didn’t care. The sting and pressure felt amazing. For a minute, Brendon almost felt as though he couldn’t breathe.

But then he bucked his hips up, saying, “Do it, fuck me.”

Gabe grinned down at him and said, “You’ve got it, baby.” He snapped his hips forward and started a brutal pace. It felt like Gabe was fucking the hell out of him. He gripped Brendon’s wrists and pinned them to the bed, and Brendon, in turn, thrust hard against him. It was almost animalistic, and it made him feel alive.

Gabe was pounding into him, and Brendon felt a jolt go through him. “FUCK! There! Right there!”

“Yeah baby,” Gabe said, angling his hips. He went even harder, which Brendon didn't know was possible. He wrapped his legs around Gabe’s waist, urging him on. Gabe needed little encouragement, groaning as he kissed Brendon again.

In the blink of an eye, he was coming so hard his whole body felt like fire. He could feel Gabe shaking, and when he cried out, Brendon knew he’d come too. They collapsed on each other, and Gabe let go of Brendon’s wrists.

Brendon shivered and kissed Gabe gently. “So good baby,” he whispered.

“Happy New Year,” Gabe said and kissed Brendon back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So [this](https://equallywed.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/Metallic-suit-for-wedding.jpg) is the suit that Brendon was wearing, and [this](https://www.ultimatemenswear.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/BGT23.jpg) is what Gabe was wearing. The song is _I Kissed a Boy_ by Cobra Starship featuring Fall Out Boy, which you can find [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQV7pkKWLPU).
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
